Sometimes
by Huskydreamsflight
Summary: When a normal Kougra named Nina becomes mutant, the greatest adventure begins!
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes**

**A Neopet Story**

**by Huskydreamsflight**

"Nina!" I yelled. I hadn't seen her all day. She went off for a bit on our trip to the Virtupets Space Station yesterday, disappeared for three hours, and came back in a dark black hoodie and held her head down the whole time.

"Don't open the door, Lari! Don't!" Nina yelled back. Something seemed...off about her voice. Usually she was 'Little Miss Sunshine-Lollipops-Rainbows-Puppyblews-Cuteness-Everything Nice', but she sounded terrified today.

"Why?" I said.

"You don't want to see this. Please, Lariuon, don't."

I finally opened the door. She was sitting, curled up in the corner of her room, quivering. I pulled down her hoodie and she turned around. I flinched back. She was definitely still a Kougra, but now she was a polluted-looking shade of green and a very dark blue. Her eyes were completely red, and her ears had grown long and spiky. Around her red eyes were two blue masks.

"You're mutant! How did you get this way?"

"Well, you see, after I left, I walked down an alley as a shortcut to the next deck. Someone grabbed me from the side, and pulled me through a door. He poured some liquid down my throat, and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor, in this hoodie. When I looked in the mirror.." She pulled her hood back up, and resumed quivering.

"Hus has a red paintbrush. We can fix this mess!" I said.

"I would like to...but..." Her voice became tainted with sinister intentions. "Doctor Sloth is my owner now. He doesn't want anything but eternal loyalty from me."

Suddenly, she screamed, "Get out of me!" Then she lunged at me.

"No, don't!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thought you might need a little recap. Also, I already had this written before I put the first chapter up. That's why it's up so fast.**

"Hus has a red paintbrush. We can fix this mess!" I said.

"I would like to...but..." Her voice became tainted with sinister intentions. "Doctor Sloth is my owner now. He doesn't want anything but eternal loyalty from me."

Suddenly, she screamed, "Get out of me!" Then she lunged at me.

"No, don't!"

* * *

><p>Hus ran up from behind me and grabbed her.<p>

"Hus, she's-"

"Mutant, I noticed. I still have that red paintbrush. Let's take her to the rainbow pool," he said, and took out a tranquilizer dart, then pricked her thumb with the point of it. She flopped down in his arms.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"She'd be too difficult otherwise." Hus replied darkly.

"Okay..."

As soon as we arrived at the Rainbow Pool, Hus placed her in the paint and stirred it with the paintbrush. Instantly, she became her proper shade of red and awoke with a start.

"Hus, I..." she began to say, but Hus interrupted.

"You don't need to say you're sorry. There's nothing to forgive." He said with a smile.

"Oh, Hus, you're so-AHHH!" She screamed. The pool began to spin. "Lari, Hus, help!" she yelled.

Finally, the pool drained. All that was left was a strange red device. Hus grabbed it, and the pool filled again. Suddenly, it projected an image of a sketch Eyrie. She said "If you want her back, pay 1000000 Neopoints to the order of Huskydreamsflight." Then the image faded away.

"1000000? I'm Premium and I can't make that in a year!" Hus exclaimed.

"Well, we'll try. We'll get her back." I said.

"How? I can't make that money." said Hus.

"This is a side account, right? Well, you said Huskydreamsflight was your main. One of your Neopets must have kidnapped Nina." I said

"Right, I wasn't thinking for a second, but why would Karushi kidnap Nina?" asked Hus.

"Karushi?" I wondered aloud.

"That Eyrie." Hus explained.

"Ah."

"Maybe...maybe Dr. Sloth can control minds!" Hus said.

"That would explain some weird stuff. Hey..maybe Sloth put a little something else in that transmogrification potion." I said.

"Well, we'll have to get to my main account Neohome to find out. It's in Altador."

"Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I write fast. Oh, and: Recap!**

"Oh, Hus, you're so-AHHH!" She screamed. The pool began to spin. "Lari, Hus, help!" she yelled.

Finally, the pool drained. All that was left was a strange red device. Hus grabbed it, and the pool filled again. Suddenly, it projected an image of a sketch Eyrie. She said "If you want her back, pay 1000000 Neopoints to the order of Huskydreamsflight." Then the image faded away.

"1000000? I'm Premium and I can't make that in a year!" Hus exclaimed.

"Well, we'll try. We'll get her back." I said.

"How? I can't make that money." said Hus.

"This is a side account, right? Well, you said Huskydreamsflight was your main. One of your Neopets must have kidnapped Nina." I said

"Right, I wasn't thinking for a second, but why would Karushi kidnap Nina?" asked Hus.

"Karushi?" I wondered aloud.

"That Eyrie." Hus explained.

"Ah."

"Maybe...maybe Dr. Sloth can control minds!" Hus said.

"That would explain some weird stuff. Hey..maybe Sloth put a little something else in that transmogrification potion." I said.

"Well, we'll have to get to my main account Neohome to find out. It's in Altador."

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Once we arrived at the house, we were surprised to find the door locked and the windows boarded up.<p>

"Karushi, open up! It's Hus!" Hus yelled.

No response. Suddenly, the house began to creak. The whole thing collapsed in on itself. It was the most awesome sight ever.

"Oh right...it's the next house." Hus said.

"Of course." I replied sarcastically.

"Karushi, open up! It's Hus!" Hus yelled once we were at the correct house. This time, a Lupe opened the door.

"Hey, Hus! Karushi is at the space station right now. I have no idea why. What did you want her for? And who is this?"

So we sat down inside and explained everything to the Lupe, who I now knew was nicknamed Wolf.

"These are indeed dark times. I can't believe I didn't notice anything wrong about Karushi!" said Wolf.

"Perhaps on our last trip, she got slipped something in a drink." I theorized.

"I told her that extra-double-carbo-lemonade was a bad idea!" Wolf said.

"Well, now we know what happened and what caused it, but we don't know how she is being controlled or why." Hus said.

"Well, let's go to the space station!" said Wolf excitedly.

"No, Wolf. You're not coming." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's too dangerous for you. We don't want anyone else to get infected. Drinks are the key. No matter what you do, only drink water you purify yourself. Other drinks could be contaminated." I answered.

"Got it." Wolf said dissappointedly.

"Well, let's get going!" Hus said.

"Yeah!" I yelled. Then we left the house and took the next flight to the space station.

Once we arrived, who was there to greet us but Karushi herself.

"Hi, Hus! What did you come up here for?" she said with a smile.

"Don't play dumb, we know you have Nina. Now give her back!" I said.

'Well, I can't do that, now can I? I don't have Nina anymore. In fact, she's with Dr. Sloth himself," She said darkly.

"WHAT?" We both said in surpise.

"That's right! She's probably already a mutant again! And there's no reversing it now. You don't have a red paint brush!" She said.

"Actually, I have ten." Hus said.

"Oh." She replied. "Well, you can't find them, *************!"

"What? You can't say that in a K+ fanfic!" said a random bystander.

"It was starred out." She replied.

"Still!" The random bystander said in disgust.

"Wait, is that you Nina?" I said to the bystander.

"Thanks for recognizing me." Then she ripped of her hoodie and revealed that she was still red!

"Nina! You're okay!" I said.

"Not for long. I think Sloth slipped me something. The only cure is repainting or morphing." She said grimly.

"I have 7 blue paintbrushes." said Hus.

"Let's get to the Rainbow Pool as fast as we can!" I said.

"But...Dr. Sloth wouldn't want me too." said Nina.

"Snap out of it!" I said.

"Dr. Sloth is a great ma-" she began to say, but then Hus took out another tranq and shot it into her neck.

"Where do you get all this stuff?" I asked.

"Premium, remember?" Hus answered.

"Right." I said.

We dragged her to the rainbow pool and turned her blue. Immediately, we took her out, brought her home, and placed her in bed.

"There's still the matter of Karushi. We have to zap her with the lab ray. I have all the pieces of the map." Hus whispered.

"Let's wait until tommorow for that. We've done enough today." I said.

"Okay," Hus agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Recapperoo!**

"Wait, is that you Nina?" I said to the bystander.

"Thanks for recognizing me." Then she ripped of her hoodie and revealed that she was still red!

"Nina! You're okay!" I said.

"Not for long. I think Sloth slipped me something. The only cure is repainting or morphing." She said grimly.

"I have 7 blue paintbrushes." said Hus.

"Let's get to the Rainbow Pool as fast as we can!" I said.

"But...Dr. Sloth wouldn't want me too." said Nina.

"Snap out of it!" I said.

"Dr. Sloth is a great ma-" she began to say, but then Hus took out another tranq and shot it into her neck.

"Where do you get all this stuff?" I asked.

"Premium, remember?" Hus answered.

"Right." I said.

We dragged her to the rainbow pool and turned her blue. Immediately, we took her out, brought her home, and placed her in bed.

"There's still the matter of Karushi. We have to zap her with the lab ray. I have all the pieces of the map." Hus whispered.

"Let's wait until tommorow for that. We've done enough today." I said.

"Okay," Hus agreed.

The next day, we went up to the space station, and entered a random dark alley.

"This is spooky," I said.

"Well, we'll be-"Hus said, but was cut off by the predicted arrival of Karushi.

"Captured." said Karushi as she emerged from the shadows.

"That's actually what I was about to say," said Hus.

"Shut the **** up!"

"Again with the swearing?" I said as she dragged us into a door.

"It was **starred** out!" she yelled.

While she was distracted, Hus took out a gun.

"You wouldn't kill me, would you?" she said nervously. "I'm your favorite!"

"No, I wouldn't kill you. I'm going to do something much more painful." He said.

"What could be more painful than dea-" Karushi began, but was cut off by Hus shooting a tranq out of the gun and into her wing. Karushi fell to the floor, out cold.

"Let's get her to the secret lab." I said.

Once we got her there, we placed her on the platform, and pulled the lever. _ZZZZZ_! There was a flash of light, and then…Karushi emerged unchanged physically. But I could tell there was something different about her. She seemed…calmer. I realized what had happened, and so had Hus.

"That's right, I'm cured. Thanks, guys," She said. Hus ran up to Karushi and gave her a big Bearog hug.

Once we were at Hus's main house, Hus asked Karushi "So how does Sloth control all those people?"

"This will take a while, but okay." She said. "Inside a liquid, a capsule containing microscopic nanobots is placed for 3 seconds. During those three seconds, these microscopic machines are released and stay on top. When the person drinks the liquid, they work their way into the blood stream and attach to the brain, controlling the person's every move by joining together and sending electrical pulses throughout the body. The lab ray, repainting, or morphing shorts out the bots."

"That was barely 5 minutes." I said.

"Well, yeah…" said Karushi.

"So, now that we know how, why is he doing this?" asked Hus.

"He was bored." She said.

Hus and I sat there, mouths dropping practically to the floor until Nina came down in a nightcap and nightgown.

"Lari, Hus, what's going on? And why is Karushi here?" she asked.

"Well…"

So we explained everything to Nina. She was overwhelmed.

"Wow…this is intense." She said.

"Yes, it really is. Now we need your help to beat him." said Karushi. "I have a plan…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Yet another recap.**

"Lari, Hus, what's going on? And why is Karushi here?" she asked.

"Well…"

So we explained everything to Nina. She was overwhelmed.

"Wow…this is intense." She said.

"Yes, it really is. Now we need your help to beat him." said Karushi. "I have a plan…"

* * *

><p>"Ready?" I asked. We were in the corner of the space station where Karushi said Sloth was.<p>

"Ready," said a mutant Nina.

Nina knocked seven times to the tune of a song Karushi had taught her.

"Sloth has been expecting you, Nina_7878. I see that you brought prisoners," Said a voice coming from the wall.

"Yes, I have. They are for Sloth and Sloth alone, for I am Sloth's loyal servant. I am honored to be his possession," she said as if the nanobots were speaking through her.

"You may proceed." The voice said.

The wall parted, revealing a door. We entered to find a bland gray room. The door locked behind us.

Suddenly, the room darkened.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" said the voice from the door.  
>"Who are you?" yelled Karushi.<p>

"I am Dr. Sloth's assistant, x_flame_sunrise_26, defeater of the legendary Inflatable Balthazar!" said the voice.

"FLAME?" Hus said in surprise.

"Yes, Hus, it's Flame. How dare you leave us!" he yelled.

"I'm…sorry. I forgot my password!" Hus said sadly.

"What? You could've come visited our Neohome and say that! We would have gladly told you!" Flame said.

"Well, I didn't think of that!" said Hus. "How did you end up as Sloth's assistant? Did he slip you something in a drink?"

"I came of my own free will! He never gave me any kind of drink, and drinking something didn't make me want to come here."

"But he's ******* evil!" I yelled.

"Now you swore!" said Karushi.

"Shut the **** up!" I said.

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!" Karushi yelled, who then proceeded to tackle me.

While we were fighting, Flame came out and gave Hus a big hug, indicating they made up. Flame then proceeded to tell him the password. When we were done, I gasped.

"Wait, that's…" I began to say, but was cut off by a foul-tasting liquid being shoved down my throat.

"****," I managed to say before I fainted.


	6. Chapter 6 Rewritten

**Author's Note: Recap. Sorry this took so long! Hope this is worth the wait!**

"Wait, that's…" I began to say, but was cut off by a foul-tasting liquid being shoved down my throat.

"****," I managed to say before I fainted.

* * *

><p>"Sloth…" I mumbled.<p>

"Indeed…" an evil-sounding voice said.

I got up and turned around, only to see…Dr. Sloth himself!

"Maybe you should look in the mirror!" he said.

I looked down at the glass floor. I was mutant!

"If you want to see your family alive again, you'll have to beat me in a duel."

"Of what?"

"Ray gun to ray gun. Whoever falls first wins."

"And where's my ray gun?"

He tossed me a very large ray gun, and took out one of equal size.

I immediately began to shoot like crazy. Sloth fell backwards and began…sparking.

"**** you, Sloth, you cowardly son of a *****! Come out and face me!"

"Very well…" said the real Sloth as he emerged from the shadows.

**Author's Note:** **The following scene was originally censored heavily. I had to keep the violence down to a minimum for the K+ rating. I changed it to something closer to the original, and upped the rating to T.**

I began to shoot like crazy. Not a single shot hit him.

"YOU ******* SON OF A ******* *****! I'M GOING TO ******* KILL YOU!"

I shot at him several more times in between the eyes, in both legs, and even between the legs. Finally, several shots hit, in all of those areas.

"You killed me…" he said, as he collapsed. He was bleeding like crazy, and definitely wouldn't be walking ever again.

"Great job, Lari!" said Nina.

I turned around. Everybody was tied to a bunch of chairs.

"Everybody…"

"Not so fast…" said Flame. "That was another fake."

"WHAT?" everybody said.

"Yes. Just look!" he said.

I turned around, and sure enough, 'Sloth' was sparking.

"****." I said.

"Yeah, **** indeed," said Flame. "He also has my nanobot reactivation switches."

"Oh ****, he can reactivate our nanobots!" said Nina.

Everybody stared at her for a second. Since when does Nina swear?

"Reactivation switches?" I asked. "As in, multiple switches?"

"Yes. Didn't it ever occur to you that you got nanobots from that transmogrification potion?" said Hus.

"Oh ****." I said. Then I took the ray gun, and aimed it at my chest.

"Lari, don't!" said Nina.

"If I don't do this, I'm going to be forced by Sloth to kill you all!"

"But he would just kill Hus and Flame. We've both got nanobots that he could reactivate."

"But Hus is my owner. I could never kill him, even if I wasn't aware of it."

"Killing yourself won't help that. After all, for all we know, all of us could have inactive nanobots, even you, Hus."

"How could the nanobots work on humans?" asked Karushi.

"Since I revised them to do so. They also work on a different frequency, and therefore require a different switch."

"Not good." I said. Then, I pulled the trigger.

"Lari!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**** You were probably expecting this, so here it is! Your recap.**

"How could the nanobots work on humans?" asked Karushi.

"Since I revised them to do so. They also work on a different frequency, and therefore require a different switch."

"Not good." I said. Then, I pulled the trigger.

"Lari!"

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes. I was still in the same room. Everybody was untied.<p>

"What happened?"

"The gun was out of battery. You just fainted," said Hus.

"What?" I asked. "Then why did-"

"Because you fainted, Lari," said Nina. "Why else?"

"I thought I had died," I said.

"Well, you didn't." said Karushi.

"Well, you're all being big ******* to me." I said.

"Well, sorry, Mr. I-Just-Fainted-Now-Be-Nice-To-Me!" Karushi yelled.

"SHUT THE **** UP!" I screamed.

Everyone just stared. I just stood there, breathing heavily.

"Why are you being so…******?" said Flame.

"Because, I'm really stressed. And, I-" I said, but was cut off by a sudden urge to love Sloth.

"NO! **** YOU, SLOTH! I WOULD NEVER-" I screamed, and everybody except Hus and I fell to the floor.

"Well, you are a persistent *******. I guess I'll just have to kill you, Lariuon, and you too, Huskydreamsultra/flight/studios/blast'." said Sloth over a loudspeaker. Everybody suddenly got up and ganged up on me and Hus.

"****," said Hus.

"**** indeed," I replied.

Suddenly, I collapsed. _No, I would never join Sloth. He is..._something snapped in my head…_ a great man. I should join him now. _

I got up, took out my ray gun, and switched the battery clip, and aimed it at Hus.

"Bang."


End file.
